tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
Battle is where players can fight against other players' decks. Players can earn gold or obtain commander cards with points gained by attaining a certain amount of Battle Rating ( ). Basics Up to 18 players are listed in Battle screen. The list shows their rating ( ), image and level of their commander and gold you can get as a reward. You can pay 50 to refresh the list if no good targets are on the list. Starting a battle costs 1 Attack ( ). Attack regenerates once per 5 minutes and can be stored a maximum of 10. This cap can be increased to 20 by purchasing the Elite Pack. In combat, other players' decks are controlled by AI: their cards are played randomly while you can choose 1 out of 3 cards, as in missions. Rating Players on the list are chosen according to Battle Rating, which is displayed next to the blue cup icon ( ). Rating goes up with victory. Beating a person with higher rating awards more rating, capping out at +50 when the opponent is around +1000 rating higher than you. Starting in version 1.37.1, Rating is not decreased after a loss. Generally the higher enemy rating is, the more gold is awarded. (Minimum 25, rises if enemy rating is higher than yours and some). The maximum gold for a win is 100 and the amount that you get from losing is a quarter of the amount for winning (max 25). Unlocking Commanders After version 1.8, Commander cards are obtained through Battle, not by Fusions. When your Battle Rating reaches a new rank threshold, you gain a new Battle Rank and 1 Promotion Point, which you can use to unlock Commander cards. Every time you are promoted, your Energy, Attacks and Guild War Attacks are refreshed to their maximum capacity. Even if your rating becomes less than your current rank threshold, you will not be demoted to a lower lank, and none of your commanders will become unusable. | | | |} Tier 2 (Epic) commanders become unlockable when all tier 1 (Rare) commanders are acquired. Tier 3 (Legendary) become unlockable when all tier 2 commanders are acquired. Therefore you need 9,000 rating to get Legendary commanders. Unlock Bonus Acquiring a tier 1 commander awards you 3 commons and 1 rare cards of the same faction as the commander. Acquiring a tier 2 commander awards you 2 common and 2 rare cards of the same faction as the commander. Acquiring a tier 3 commander awards you 4 rare cards of the same faction as the commander. Stealing Artifacts Before November 26, 2014, players could sometimes steal Artifacts from each other with successful wins. If you defeated a player who had an artifact displayed, you stole the artifact from them. You could view players who have attacked you and stolen your artifacts in the Battle Reports screen. Whenever players had an artifact stolen from them, they would be given a 12 hour shield, which would prevent any further artifacts from being stolen. New accounts also received a shield that lasted 3 days. You could buy a shield for 24 hours for ' 15' at Battle screen. In the old days (summer 2013), Salvage Points were also stolen like artifacts, up to 10% of a player's total SP. Rivals Sometimes Rivals, also known as NPCs or bots, appear on the list, mostly to help beginners by being convenient targets. Decks of NPCs have a limited number of variations. NPCs have some common characteristics: *Rating tends to be round numbers. *Name is chosen from the list below. *Always reward 25, regardless of rating. AI Rival Names